


Camellia Bloom

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dreams, F/M, Implied Breeding, Seduction, Size Difference, Wedding Night Sex, multiple rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: While enjoying the camellias, a handsome stranger approaches the noblewoman Cassandra Destler.





	Camellia Bloom

Cassandra Destler hummed as she strode through the gardens. She was in Tokyo with her family, her parents trying to make a break in the country of Japan to sell their wines in the nation. She didn’t care for the nitty gritty details, she was always closed out of those meetings. She wasn’t primed to take over the company anyway, that role would fall to her sister Carmina. She did, however, wonder why they put the role of inheritance of the company on her younger sister than her. Even the fact that she was not primed to take over the company did not prevent her father from hiring bodyguards to try and follow their songstress daughter to keep her from doing anything that could threaten the reputation of House Destler. 

 

She had managed to steal away moments to herself in the beautiful garden, surrounded by flowers and sweet aromas. The garden was in the shadow of skyscrapers, Cassandra was barely a brief walk from where her family was meeting. She sang as she strode through the gardens, the blue and white dress fluttering in the gentle wind. The pale pink ribbons attached to the dress fluttered like tails on kites in the breeze. In her hands was a warm thermos of camellia tea, to which she occasionally sipped as she sung. 

 

“What a lovely little song. You sound just like a songbird.” A voice purred. Cassandra skidded to a halt and whipped around. The stranger who spoke strode up behind her, wearing a three-piece suit accented with deep crimson. His blue eyes regarded her kindly. Cassandra noticed his gloved hands and the hint of a deep red tattoo under the sleeve.

 

“Did I disturb you? I apologize.” Cassandra blushed, a hand reaching up to pull back a strand of brown-blonde hair. “My name is Cassandra. And you are?”

 

“Hanzo.” He strode up next to her. “Would you like to join me?”

 

“Through the gardens? Of course. I would love company.” Cassandra nodded, letting him lead the way. “I presume you are a local?”

 

“Indeed I am.” Hanzo nodded. “I come here whenever things become stressful at home.” 

 

“Oh, that’s understandable.” Cassandra smiled to him. “Back at home, I often go into the gardens myself to calm down.” She let out a sigh. “It seems like I find myself in the gardens more often nowadays.” 

 

“And why is that?” Cassandra stopped to look at him. 

 

“Well, despite being the oldest daughter, the one that should be involved with the future of the business my family runs, I’m shut out of those meetings. My sister gets called in for them and I’m four years her senior!” She sighed and took a sip of the thermos. “I’m sorry, I should not burden you with my troubles.” 

 

“It is no trouble.” Hanzo hummed, a hand resting on her shoulder. The two continued to walk in silence until they arrived at a gazebo, surrounded by white camellia bushes. She stepped inside and sat down on the swinging bench. He sat by her side. They sat in silence together, the bench swinging gently as they sat there. Somehow, Cassandra felt at ease with the stranger. She knew his name yes but that was it. She found herself not minding though, as the clouds passed by above them. 

 

Until her phone rang.

 

With a frown, she pulled out her phone to see who was calling. It was her father. 

 

“I apologize, I must take this.” She quickly got up and stepped away from Hanzo. “Hello?”

 

“Where are you?!” She winced at the urgency of his voice.

 

“In the gardens. They’re literally next door.” She looked up, seeing the skyscraper looming over the garden. “You could look out the window and probably see me.” 

 

“Well, come back. We’re done with the meeting.” 

 

“Yes Father…” Cassandra hung up and sighed, returning to Hanzo. “I apologize for that. My father called. I’m being summoned back to my family.” 

 

“And we were getting along so well.” The man sighed, standing up. He produced a pure white camellia flower, a silver ribbon wrapped around the stem. “For you.” He held it out for her to take. Cassandra stared at the flower, her face bright red. 

 

“T-Thank you…” She stammered, carefully taking the flower. “It’s lovely.” She felt her phone buzz in her hand. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I hope we meet again!” With that, she ran out of the garden. She felt bad for leaving him so suddenly but, as she held the camellia close to her heart, a part of her hoped that they would meet again.

 

* * *

  
Cassandra had no idea how she got here. Last she remembered, she was in her bed at the family estate of the Destlers. Now, all alone in her nightdress, she was in a strange but beautiful castle. She saw the hint of cherry blossoms in the windows, the tips of the pink blooms peering into the castle. A warm night breeze wafted through the castle, causing the ends of her nightdress to flutter. She felt something in her hands and looked down, seeing a pink camellia in her hands. It was the very same camellia the stranger had gifted to her, she recognized the silver ribbon that it was tied too. How did it become pink? Was it not white when he gave it to her?

 

The scent of smoke wafted around her, as if someone was smoking a pipe in another room. She felt drawn to the scent and began to walk deeper into the castle. As she explored the castle, she noticed how many of the halls looked alike. It felt like a maze, a maze that perhaps only the master of the castle could get through without worry. 

 

Eventually, she managed to follow the source of the smoky scent to perhaps one of the largest rooms in the castle. Large plush pillows covered the floor while high above her were tapestries of dragons in flight. But her gaze was focused on the man resting on the pillows. He looked like no man she had seen before, with his skin of damp ash and eyes of milk white. Marked on his face was intense red markings. A tattoo of a oni surrounded by smoke and lightning on his left arm, stretching from shoulder to wrist, impressed her. Horns from the skull curved skyward, making it known to her that she was dealing with a demon. She felt small in his presence, the demon significantly more built than her. In his hand, lazily held, was a lightning blue pipe. His other hand was placing a cup of sake on the table near him. His gaze turned to her and she realized she had been noticed. 

 

“Well hello, little bird.” She let out an eep at his voice and hid behind the wall, trembling. His voice, and everything else about him, was so familiar but her fear didn’t want her to peer back in and take a closer look.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll leave right away! I didn’t mean to intrud-”

 

“And why would I want you to leave?” The demon asked. She peered around the door, seeing the demon outstretch a hand to her. “Come to me, little bird.” Cassandra stared at his outstretched hand, a part of her wanting to take his hand and settle herself on his lap. She stood there, internally debating on whether to approach him or not. Her body made her choice for her, stepping out from behind the wall and approaching him. She gently took his hand, letting her be pulled into his lap. She held the pink camellia close to her. 

 

“Who are you?” She asked, staring up at him. “I think I recognize you from somewhere...but I can’t put my finger on it. And how did I get here?” 

 

“You do not recognize me? Perhaps the realm of dreams has fogged your memory. And here I hoped my gift of the camellia would leave a more lasting impression.” Cassandra’s eyes widened.

 

“Hanzo!” She gasped. “Then all this is a dream?” 

 

“Indeed it is, little bird.” His hand gently rubbed her side. She leaned onto his chest, staring at the pink camellia in her hands.

 

“Why the camellia?” She asked, looking up to him. 

 

“It is as beautiful as you.” He hummed. “But it was white when I gave it to you, was it not?” Cassandra nodded, staring down at the pink petals of the camellia flower. “Shall I enlighten you then?”

 

“Please do.” 

 

“Very well. A white camellia represents purity. When I met you, I noticed you were pure of heart. If the camellia's petals are pink, it represents longing. Perhaps something has changed in the waking world?” She looked up to meet his inquisitive gaze. A part of her noticed how...safe she felt on his lap. 

 

“I’m just...lonely. Ever since I returned home from Japan, my family has become more aloof when it comes to me. I get the sense that something big will happen soon, something that will change my fate, but I still hate how lonely I am.” She shifted a little. She heard the demon set the pipe down and stroke her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sensation of his hand running through her hair. Finally, after a few minutes of enjoying his hands through her hair, her hand reached up to gently take his. The demon let out a pleased purr at the action.

 

“Yes, my little bird?”

 

“I...ah...may I kiss you?” She asked shyly. Hanzo looked elated at the request.

 

“Of course.” She smiled at his consent and moved, resting her hands on his chest. She leaned close to him, eyes fluttered closed…

 

A sudden burst of cold air sent a shiver up her spine. She opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. The dawn light poured into the window. 

 

“Time to wake up!” The servant sang. Cassandra grumbled unhappily as she sat up in the bed. As the servant prepared her outfit for the day, Cassandra’s fingers brushed her lips. She was so close...and yet the chance had been robbed from her. She was upset more at herself for not taking the chance to kiss him sooner. She closed her eyes, still able to see him in her mind’s eye. Opening her eyes, she turned to the camellia resting on her bedside table. Her eyes fluttered back closed again, focusing on trying to remember the dream. She could still remember the scent of smoke, mixed in the faint floral scent of cherry blossoms. A breeze wafted through the bedroom, carrying with it the scent of smoke and camellias. A faint voice came along the breeze, the voice of the very demon she had dreamed about.

 

_ ‘When the petals of the camellia turn scarlet, call for me.’ _

 

* * *

 

Cassandra stared at herself in the full-body mirror, dressed in a snow white mermaid style wedding dress. The room she was in was a rose-gold bridal suite, all alone. She did not have bridesmaids or a maid of honor, the event too rushed to even consider them. In only two days, a whirlwind of events had happened. She had been engaged in a day and today was her wedding day. She barely knew the man she was to marry, only that he was far older than her and it was only for her family business to bloom in another nation. She was due to marry him in a few hours and yet her heart was burning with sorrowful agony at the prospect of marrying him. 

 

No, she would not marry him.

 

She turned to the camellia, noticing the camellia’s petals were a deep scarlet. She remembered her dream just a few months earlier. She took the camellia and held it close, inhaling the sweet scent. She knew some sort of magic was keeping it as it was when he gave it to her. His words still echoed in her mind. Perhaps…

 

“Hanzo, please. I need you. Help me.” She whispered to the flower, hoping that his words rang true. For a few minutes, it was quiet. Did it not work? “Hanzo?” She whispered breathlessly. The room suddenly got cold, causing her to shiver. The lights suddenly dimmed, earning a squeak of terror.  

 

“My sweet songbird, a frown should not mar that beautiful face.” She jumped, looking around. 

 

“Hanzo? Is that you?” She asked aloud, trying to see where he was. Her gaze focused on the full-body mirror against the wall. Where her reflection once was was now the demon she met in her dreams. She hesitantly stepped to the mirror, her hand shaking. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”    
  


“You are not dreaming, Cassandra.” He looked up and down her dress. “I see they have already dressed you up for me. I am honored.” 

 

“Hanzo I…” Cassandra tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. “They want me to marry some stranger! He’s too old for me, it’s a marriage only for business’ sake. I don’t want to marry him!”

 

“I know.” She looked up to him, hand outstretched for her. She noticed the tattoo on his arm glowing a deep crimson hue. “But I am here.” She looked to the tattoo nervously, a look he noticed. “Do not worry, it will protect you. As will I. Come to me, little bird.” Cassandra looked down to the camellia and the silvery ribbon attached to it. A part of her hesitated, the fear of the unknown. 

 

“Hanzo…” She murmured softly, trying to wrangle her anxiety and her desire to being by his side. 

 

“My little bird, your family has caged you and thrown away the key. They do not care for you except when it benefits them.” His voice was cold. “But...I can free you. I can free you from the cage that they have pushed you in. They do not appreciate you here.” She looked up at him, her gaze meeting his milky white eyes. Her hand went to press against the cool glass, only to pass through like it was mist. She blinked in surprise before stepping forward, her hand taking his. He grinned, her noticing his glimmering fangs, and he pulled her close. His hand rested on her lower back, keeping her steady. In surprise, the camellia fell from her hands to the base of the mirror. She faintly heard behind her cries of surprise before his lips met hers and she relaxed in his arms. Eyes fluttering closed, she let out a submissive noise when he gently nipped her lips. She let him in, letting him win the battle of dominance. When her eyes opened, she found herself in front of a familiar castle. 

 

“Hanzo...are we at your home?” She pulled back to ask, staring up at the castle. Hanzo suddenly picked her up bridal style, earning a yelp of surprise from her. 

 

“Indeed we are, little bird.” He said with a grin. “I believe you humans call this action” He stepped into the castle. “The crossing of the threshold.” She giggled softly, finding herself quite fond of being his bride over the total stranger she had just been saved from marrying. As she was carried through the castle, he carried her to what looked like his bedroom. 

 

The room, much like the room she saw him in just a few months prior, was elegantly decorated. Across from them was a balcony, overlooking miles and miles of cherry blossoms in bloom. He laid her down on the black sheets of an expansive bed, the white of her wedding dress a sharp contrast to the sheets. Cassandra’s gaze met the demon’s milky white eyes, a soft sigh passing her lips. 

 

“Tell me, my little songbird. Are you fond of what they have dressed you up in?” He asked, gently pulling at the dress. Cassandra looked down and frowned.

 

“No, rip it apart. It was forced onto me to m-”

 

“Say no more.” He grabbed the fabric and ripped it off her, earning a squeak of surprise. For a dress she presumed was worth quite a bit, it fell apart under Hanzo’s talons. Underneath was lacy underwear and a matching garter. He frowned at the sight.  

 

“Hanzo?” Cassandra asked nervously. He glanced up to her, noticing her worry, and moved up to give her a kiss. 

 

“Your kin have disrespected me. They put you in this? No, you deserve much better than plain lace.” He looked down. “The only good thing about this is the garter for me to pull off you.” He grinned at the thought. 

 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” She asked. Hanzo suddenly kissed her, earning a surprised noise before she relaxed, her hand reaching up to stroke his hair. His lips pulled back and began to kiss downward, pausing only to leave dark marks on her neck. She let out whimpers of pleasure at his kisses, sweet but pricked by his fangs. When his lips met the fabric of the garter, he gently bit and pulled it off her leg. Her face was bright red as the garter slipped off her leg. He pulled back, taking the garter into his hand. He took one dismissive look at the fabric and tossed it, sending it into the darkness. He pulled her into his arms, one hand holding up her head to kiss her and the other rubbing down her body. Distracted by his intense kiss, she did not realize what was replacing the lace that she was once in. When he pulled back, she felt silk rub against her body. She looked down, seeing red silk decorated with cherry blossoms and camellias. 

 

“My little bird.” The demon purred in her ear. “Anything your heart desires can be yours. All I ask is your obedience.”  

 

“But...what if what I want is you?” She asked softly. He chuckled at her soft voice.

 

“Then I am very willing to indulge. But first.” He pulled back. “How does a collar sound?” 

 

“A...A collar?” Cassandra blushed at the thought. “I...well, I guess that sounds...er…” She did like the idea but trying to form the words was proving to be a challenge. Eventually, she just nodded. If his grin could get any wider, she swore it just did. 

 

“Excellent. I’ll procure something after I’ve finished ravishing you.” He pushed her back onto the bed, lips going for her neck. She squeaked as he bit and suckled at the skin, black lovebites blooming in the aftermath. Writhing underneath the demon, she let out a needy noise. His hand moved down to slide under her panties, rubbing against her clit and earning a cry of surprised pleasure. He grinned at the sound, his fingers not taking long to plunge inside her and prepare her for him.  

 

“H-Hanzo!” She cried out, a hand reaching up to cling onto him.

 

“That’s it, my little bird.” The demon groaned, leaning closer to her to growl in her ear. “Let me hear you sing. You won’t be doing much else when I’m done with you.” His fingers began to thrust harder, earning moans of pleasure and pleas for more. He relished her call for more pleasure, more of him. Despite her pleas for him, he restrained himself from going further. Not until he was certain she was ready for him...although he could admit to himself that seeing her become undone with only his fingers made his heart swell with pride. That feeling only intensified when she came, her body shaking with orgasm. 

 

“How...how long do you plan to...pleasure me?” She panted out.

 

“Until morning light, my little bird.” He pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from her. “I don’t intend to let you walk when I’m done with you.” Putting his fingers to his lips, he licked her slick off his fingers like it was a divine ambrosia. She wasn’t sure what made her blush harder, his words or what he did. He reached back down to roughly pull off her panties, exposing her slick entrance to the air. Hanzo moved to settle himself between her legs, resting his cock on her stomach. She looked down and blushed at the size. She hoped his fingering prepared her properly for the size of the demon’s cock. 

 

“Hanzo…” She whispered, staring at the cock in anticipation. The demon grinned at her gaze before pulling back to press the tip at her entrance. He pressed into her, earning a shiver from her. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he stayed there to let her adjust. She reached up, entangling her hand in his hair. Pulling him close, she met his lips in a kiss to seek out a small comfort from her new master. The demon let out a purr before he began to move, a slow and steady pace for her. Cassandra shuddered as he moved inside her. 

 

“Well, little bird?” Hanzo purred. “Let me hear you.”  

 

“How so?” She breathed out, a soft grin on her face. The demon hummed before suddenly thrusting hard into a certain spot, ripping a cry of pleasure from her. 

 

“Just like that, my sweet songbird.” The demon replied, his tone teasingly gentle. Cassandra let out a needy noise as he thrusted into her, her hand moving to hold onto his shoulder. The demon hissed at the sensation of her nails digging into the skin. “My little bird has a bite. How surprising.” He mused, his voice still holding the gentle teasing tone. His lips pressed down her chin back to her neck, suckling on the sensitive skin. 

 

“Hahh...Han...Hanzo!” Cassandra let out a gasp as she came. The demon blinked, briefly taken aback by the sudden orgasm, before a grin crossed his face.

 

“The first of many, sweet songbird.” The demon purred, reaching over to stroke her hair tenderly. She leaned into his touch.

 

“The first...of many.” She panted.  

 

The night went by in a whirlwind, Hanzo not daring to let her go as he poured load after load inside her. Cassandra found herself yearning for the dawn, hips burning with ache from his brutal thrusts and body covered in hand-shaped bruises from how hard he gripped her. The demon, oh how she loved him so, was making very good on his promise. When the dawn light began to peer over the cherry blossoms, Cassandra could feel the demon’s last load pour into her exhausted body, his chest pressed against her back. When she felt him begin to pull out, she let out a needy whimper.

 

“No, wait, please, just...just keep it in.” She pleaded breathlessly, reaching back to grope his hip. The demon chuckled, shifting to push himself hilt-deep back into her. 

 

“As my songbird wishes.” He murmured, gently kissing the back of her neck. “Rest now, you have earned it.” His hand gently rubbed her body, massaging away the soreness. She closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly by his hand. 


End file.
